


Date Night

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Much to Mandy's dislike, Susan invites someone over for their weekly date night.





	Date Night

Mandy cursed to herself as she finished applying her makeup and heard someone knocking at the downstairs door. She’d been planning this date night with Susan for weeks and didn’t relish telling whoever it was at the door to sod off.

“Oh, Terry,” Mandy heard Susan exclaim. “Come on in, you’re right on time.”

Mandy couldn’t help but groan. Of all her former housemates, Terry Boot was the most droll, odious, tedious, obnoxious dullard of the lot. And it didn’t help Susan had had a crush on him at Hogwarts. Trust him to muck up their date night. Grabbing her wand and counting to ten, Mandy muttered a charm under her breath to summon her girlfriend to the bedroom.

Without giving Susan the chance to catch her breath, Mandy cut into her. 

“What is he doing here,” Mandy hissed. This made Susan blush, as if she was embarrassed. “What?”

“Well, it’s like this,” Susan began, “you know those long hours I was putting in on the treaty the Minister signed with the Australians? Well I fell behind and Terry offered to help.”

“And you just offered to let him be a voyeur in return,” Mandy spat out, disgusted with the situation.

“No!” Susan exclaimed. “It’s not like that, really. Besides, didn’t you, ever?”

“No,” Mandy said through gritted teeth. “Only with the other girls, Padma was the one who drew the short straw and camped out in the boy’s dorm for a week.”

“Oh,” Susan whispered. “So you never?”

“Not with a boy,” Mandy sighed. “Never with a boy. You might say I’m a Unicorn in that respect.”

“I’m sorry,” Susan pleaded, “I was desperate to finish and Terry insisted I let him watch.”

“You could have told me you know,” Mandy said as she took Susan’s hands in hers. Truth be told she didn’t mind an audience. She actually enjoyed one. When the Ravenclaw girls got together, they drew lots and watched each pair take their turn in the center of the room. She’d been disappointed to learn the girls in the other houses didn’t do the same. The things she’d have done to Pansy Parkinson were almost beyond description.

“You’re upset, aren’t you,” Susan asked, her eyes silently pleading for forgiveness.

“I’m upset you didn’t tell me,” Mandy admitted, “not that you agreed to his help. I could have warned you though, he’s always been a prat.”

Susan smiled at that, she’d known Terry was a prat but schoolgirl crushes died hard even when you tried your best.

“Well, let’s get on with it,” Mandy said, screwing up her courage. “I doubt Terry came to watch us eat dinner.”

“No, just each other,” Susan said with a giggle that earned her a playful whack on her bottom as they walked through the bedroom door.


End file.
